vkook ff LOVE CAN HURT M content
by deliyua
Summary: when your fate is written as "born to be. hurt " then there are so many ups and down :)
1. episode 1

**Where are you fucking slut? **

His eyes were teary again that's not the first time he is hearing this hateful words from his father's mouth.

**COME OUT ! OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU'**

He was shaking ..but he know he don't have other options if he don't obey he have to face more worse than this..

He slowly get up from his place ..

And make his way down stairs ..His hands were sweating tears are flowing on..pink cheeks ...lips are trembling he hide his whimper ..There he was ! Standing in front of his father ..

A loud sound was heard in TV lounge ..

He fall on floor !

But he have to stand up as fast as he can other wise it will get worse..

WHERE were you hiding slut?

I -I w-w-w As not hiding .

Again a loud slapped echoed

He began to shiver ..

His father left him..._ Next day .._**_Jungkook p.o.v_**

I am now standing here talking to his father to bring him with me .. I can state that his father don't like him may be he is just a slut? As his father says..

Oh my! I will try to break this mate bond..I want a pure mate ..not like him ..

Kim taehyung!

Kim taehyung !

He ran down through the stairs ..

And stand in front of his father..

Pack your bags you are going with him..

HIS EYES were wide open ..His father can be that cruel ...

F - - at her bu-

His father drag him from there and throw him on bed and said

**LOOK YOU BITCH JUST GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE I AM TIRED OF YOU **

He trembling began to pack his bag..

Who is that man ? Who is the person which he is going with .

He even can already see hate or disgust in other eye..

But he don't want to go..

This place is he'll he know that ..but he don't want to leave the place where he kept all the memories of his mother

He never go outside

Because his father never let him

His father always cage him

Telling him he is disgusting

He is slut

He is unwanted Tears more bad then go down stairs

He saw his father taking some money from man

His father just sell him for some money ?

Cruelity he know only the word Cruelity

Jungkook pov

I never thought of a person can be this beautiful so calm so peace full yes very peace full ..

My heart is just sounding so calm

But!

He is slut?

His father hate him

There should be a reason

I can't attached my self with a slut

And I have to find a way to break this bond

I should treat him like his father so we can't be attached .

Right'

He should kill himself

After his mother dies

He lost all hopes .and lock him self in this room

He eats a little .

He never know What the real happiness is..

KIM TAEHYUNG

HE stuff his old clothes in bag and ..slowly walk toward door he shed few

Tears more bad then go down stairs

He saw his father taking some money from man

His father just sell him for some money ?

Cruelity he know only the word Cruelity

Jungkook pov

I never thought of a person can be this beautiful so calm so peace full yes very peace full ..

My heart is just sounding so calm

But!

He is slut?

His father hate him

There should be a reason

I can't attached my self with a slut

And I have to find a way to break this bond

I should treat him like his father so we can't be attached .

Right'


	2. love can hurt

Jungkook:let's go bye

taehyung father push him in the car and throw bag at him

Jungkook sat at driver seat and begin to drove ..

Taehyung heart was pounding he don't know who the man is this ..where he is taking him ...

He just hugged himself as the car air conditioner was Too high ..

He is not used to this ..

And he is sensitive to cold more like other wolf's

Because he is an omega ..

A rare omega .. **Jungkook pov**

I was driving he was looking confuse sad ..and wait he is shivering ...So much..should I just turn off air conditioner ..no ! Why should I ? It's not that cold ohh ! He is peace full? Why the he'll I am feeling safe and peace around him

No he can't be like what his father say

But No I can't let myself be weak I am alpha of my pack I want a strong mate ...not some slut..

I stop the car at my A little apartment I bought this for my work ..

I can't take him to my pack I can't tell anyone about him

I will keep him here until our bind will break

Conversation

Jk: get out

Taehyung slowly came out .

Jk :follow me Taehyung began to follow him and with his bag he was looking around so

Shockingly he never know world is like this ...

Jungkook enter the evelator ..and taehyung also ..taehyung was scared so much ..but his voice is not coming out from his mouth..

Jk entered the apartment and sit down on a couch..

Jk:so you are here for few day..

The left room is your and right one is mine ..don't came out of your room and ..never go in my room understand?

Tae nods

JK:GO TO your room , get lost from here

Tae hurriedly left and went to his new room

His new room was beautiful he loved it , but he missed his old room his mother's memories was there..

Tae set his clothes in a little wardrobe He saw a book shelf in his room ..

He was happy because his mother taught him how to read how to wrote even his mother taught him english math

He can be a university student now..

Jk pov..

Should I left him here ?

Ya ! I will came back after some time..

As not like he will die ?

I will.

Jk look around the apartment

The word come from his mouth is just

So peace full ..

After two days

Jungkook was in car with rose

He know someone was hurting

Someone was whimpering crying

But he ignore it he disconnect their link


End file.
